The Werewolf & Witch
by AnimeWorldBro
Summary: Yuzu is Mei's bodyguard. However, Yuzu is secretly a werewolf and no one must know. (Mei's a witch) (Yuzu's a werewolf) (The werewolf and witch is based from Lumine but story is not going to be Lumine.) On hold
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Yuzu is Werewolf who transforms at night during a full moon and she's a bodyguard for Mei. Mei has no clue that she's a werewolf. (Mei is a witch and Yuzu is a werewolf) (I got the idea from Lumine but the story isn't going to be like Lumine.)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

It was a full moon out tonight. Yuzu was sitting outside on the doorstep. "Darn it, why now?" Yuzu got up and ran towards the woods before she fully transforms into a werewolf. She tripped and howled. Yuzu looked at her hands- now paws. Her fur was smooth and glistening from the moonlight. It was a chestnut color. Her fur was originally black before she dyed it. Her eyes were like emeralds.

"I should've just let it stay black. I'm just gaining more attention to myself because of this color."

Yuzu laid against the ground. The wind was rough and leaves were falling on her. "Argh!" Someone screamed from a miles distance. However with Yuzu's ears, she heard it and recognise the voice. "Mei!" Yuzu howled. Yuzu went running like a panther and smelled blood from a distance.

Yuzu saw two figures while chasing. One of them was on the floor bleeding and the other was using Witcher's craft against the wounded person. It was Mei who was on the ground. Yuzu got angry and tackled the attacker. Yuzu bit into the attackers shoulder. It bled and the person yelped.

Mei was limping on the ground and was flinching from what just suddenly happened. She casted a heal spell on herself. It only recovered minor of her wounds and only ended up to coughed up blood. She lost some of her mana to cast more spells before laying against the tree.

The attacker laid still. Yuzu stopped and growled. She turnt to Mei and Mei glared at the werewolf. "So am I going to end up like him?" Mei said out loud. Yuzu howled in a husky voice and ran away. Yuzu thought to herself, 'It's okay, Mei can handle herself."

Mei got up and searched the dead attacker. She took the sling bag and limplessly went back home.

* * *

Mei woke up, jolting from her sleep. Mei looked around and looked at herself. She was all wrapped up in bandages. Mei looked besides her. It was a small pup in chestnut fur. "Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying that to your saviour! If it weren't for me, your wounds would've been gushing blood everywhere!"

Mei asked, "What happened to me yesterday?" Yuzu shrugged, "I found you laying bloodily on the floor on the doorstep."

Mei thought to herself, 'Should I tell her that I saw a werewolf yesterday? No, I'll keep quiet for now.' Yuzu transformed herself into her human self and kissed Mei on her forehead. "What was that for?" Yuzu grinned. "I'm helping you recover faster!" Yuzu was attempting to give another peck but Mei gently pushed her away.

"That's unnecessary. I'll recover myself."

Yuzu told her, "Oh yeah, you were outcold for 2 days. You missed school."

Mei frowned and sighed. "Where's my Dad?"

"Oh he's overseas since yesterday. He came to see you yesterday but you didn't wake up."

"Well then, I'm going to sleep. Yuzu get out." Mei pointed out towards the door, Yuzu puffed her cheeks. "What why?!" The raven hair girl just said, "If you don't get out. I can't recover." Yuzu ran towards for the door and slammed it. Yuzu got a phone call. She flipped her phone and answered the caller.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yuzu! Is Mei-chan okay? Take care of her! Tell her I said hi! Also-"

"Yes, yes, I get it! Goodbye!" Yuzu hung up. Yuzu went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh I was going to ask to speak to Mei but oh well!" Mei's dad said and spun his chair around. "You were saying something?" Shou said and put his phone away. The person in front of him glared at him. "As part of the Aihara Corp. Son, I need you to take over but I know you. You wouldn't take it up so I'm asking permission from my granddaughter."

"I won't let you have your way, Dad."

"We the Aihara Corp. have hunted werewolves for ages for their blood. The black market would benefit a lot. We humans can earn the power of a werewolf!" Shou's Dad said, laughing for power and his dream. Shou gritted his teeth. "We are not humans, Dad. We are witches! Combining the power of a witch and werewolf is too much for a person to handle!"

"You'll see." His dad smirked.

* * *

Shou's Dad (Mei's Grandfather) was in the black limousine and dialled a number. "Ah, Ume...I would like to ask you something."

...

"What would you do if I sold your daughter to the black market?"

...

"Ahaha! Just kidding! Don't worry! I won't harm her!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Should I continue this story? Please leave reviews so I can improve! Should I continue with this story or Winning Hearts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Yuzu is Werewolf who transforms at night during a full moon and she's a bodyguard for Mei. Mei has no clue that she's a werewolf. (Mei is a witch and Yuzu is a werewolf) (I got the idea from Lumine but the story isn't going to be like Lumine.)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Mei was at the dining room and was eating her food quietly. Yuzu, who was bored, tried to feed Mei. "I can eat by myself, you know." Mei held her spoon up and pointed towards Yuzu's face. "You're still recovering though." Yuzu crossed her arms and snorted.

'Good point. I won't tell her that though.'

"I'm not a child, Yuzu. I can handle it." Mei continued eating her food. Yuzu just sighed and just transformed to her pup form. "Okay then! I'll head out! Call me if you need me!" Yuzu ran out. Mei muttered to herself, "I don't need to..."

Yuzu was outside the house and ran towards the road. "Darn it! I'm just trying to help you Mei! Why won't you let me? Is it still because you don't trust me?" There was a honk noise and Yuzu's eyes turned to it and widened. "Oh." She only said. She dodged out of the way. (N/A: Ya think she would get hit?)

Yuzu sweated bullets, "Man if I was in my human form, I would've been long dead." Yuzu continued running in her pup form. She heard a yell from the alley way. "Someone is being attacked?" Yuzu quietly hid behind a bin to watch what was happening.

"S-Someone help! Agh!"

"Shut up! Stay still and let me bite you!"

Yuzu froze, 'A vampire?! During the day? How? I can't help the girl in this ridiculous form and that vampire has a silver knife in his pocket!' Yuzu transformed herself and rummaged to her pockets. 'Huh? A miss call from Mei?" Yuzu dialled her back.

"A-Ah, Mei? Do you need something-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Gah!" Yuzu screamed.

Yuzu turned around and a big brute man clobbered her on the head. Yuzu was knocked out instantly.

* * *

Mei was alone at home and she felt something wasn't right at all. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Mei glanced at her cellphone on the coffee table. She gulped and picked it up. Paranoia went gushing all over her.

"How do I use a cellphone again?"

Mei gritted her teeth and pressed every button. 'There must be some gimmicks to this.' She aciddentally opened the phone app. Mei quietly celebrated her triumph. She scrolled down and tried to call Yuzu. She pressed it and waited for it to pick up. The voicemail picked up. Mei instantly hung up.

Mei tossed her phone across the room and landed on another couch.

"Ah, forget it-"

*Ring Ring!* Mei ran over to the phone quickly. "Ah, Yuzu?"

"A-Ah, Mei? Do you need something-" Mei tried to answer back.

"Gah!" Mei heard Yuzu screamed and a thud sound. Mei yelled, "Yuzu! Yuzu! Hey! Yuzu, can you hear me?" Something was ruffling through the phone and a man answered, "Oh? Are you this girls friend? This is quite a discovery."

"What do you want with Yuzu?"

"This girl? Well, let me tell you something. She's worth a lot of money."

Mei flushed face with anger. "Don't touch her. I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? How about this..."

...

...

Mei accepted the deal. The man hung up afterwards. Mei was suddenly determined. "I can't involve the police in this..."

* * *

Ch. 2 End! Please leave more reviews if I should continue for another chapter and for grammar mistakes. Thanks! Sorry that it is short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Yuzu is Werewolf who transforms at night during a full moon and she's a bodyguard for Mei. Mei has no clue that she's a werewolf. (Mei is a witch and Yuzu is a werewolf) (I got the idea from Lumine but the story isn't going to be like Lumine.)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Mei massaged her head. "Witches blood, huh...Damn..." She stared at her phone. Suddenly, she heard the main door opening. Mei held her hopes up, "Yuzu?" She said. Instead, a man came. He had light brown hair that was slicked back with gel and he had a goatee. His eyes were like Mei's. Violet.

"Father, weren't you on a trip?" Mei became slightly depressed.

"Ohoho, well I came back! What's with that look? Not happy to see me?"

"N-No, of course I am."

"Why so depressed? Did something bad happen?" Shou asked. Mei debated whether to tell him that Yuzu was kidnapped. 'Of course, I can't tell him. He wouldn't allow me to save Yuzu if he knew.' Shou arched an eyebrow but he shrugged it off. Shou looked around.

"It's quiet. Where's Yuzu? It's usually lively in here."

Mei scrunched her face. "She told me she went out to get some fresh air." Shou coldly asked, "You're not lying to me are you?" Mei hesitated, "N-No! I wouldn't do such a thing!" Shou frowned from her answer. "Haha, just kidding. Yuzu will come back. I'll cook us some lunch!" Shou showed a smile.

Mei noticed something wrong with it. "Y-Yeah."

Shou walked away and Mei turned back to look. She stared at his back and gritted her teeth. "I just lied...Yuzu, I'll come for you."

* * *

Yuzu groggily woke up from a deep slumber. Yuzu winced in pain. Her head was throbbing and it alot. Yuzu looked at her surroundings. "Where am I..?" She placed a hand in the side of her head.

"In our hideout." A voice answered her question.

Yuzu jolted up. "W-Who are you?" The man laughed, "You're kidnapper obviously!"

"I didn't mean that literally..." Yuzu muttered.

"You're a rare one. What were you trying to do? You think a werewolf can stop vampires?" The brute man sharpened his silver knife. It was shining from any angle anyone could look at. The man came closer to Yuzu and squatted. Yuzu's hands were tied in a rope. The man made a slight cut on face. She was shedding blood from the tiniest touch.

Yuzu wanted to cry and start yelling.

'It hurts so much!' Yuzu thought to herself. The man smirked. Yuzu finally noticed another man entering the room. It was the other man who bit into the girl who was being robbed. The man in front of her lifted the knife. He tasted a drop of it. He squirmed in delight.

"It's- delicious!" Man no. 2 came over and took the knife. He decided to take a drop of it too. He gagged. "Bro, what do you mean? It's disgusting! I still don't understand how you guys find this as a delicacy. Wild animals taste much better." Man no. 1 replied back, "Well anyways, we're going to exchange her for some witches blood."

"Witches blood? Isn't werewolf rare though?"

"Vampire powers & witches powers combined is more powerful than werewolves and vampire."

They were have their own chit chat. Yuzu pondered awhile then asked the two brute man. "W-What's with this power and stuff?"

Man no. 1 said, "Why should we tell-"

Man no. 2 rambled, "Well you see girl, there are different types of powers. Vampires are the most rarest among humans followed by witches. Werewolves powers are like powers combined with a weredog and humans. Basically, Witches beats vampires, Vampires beats werewolves and werewolves beats witches."

Man no. 1 said, "Why did you tell her? That's classified information!"

"Oops."

Yuzu thought, 'Not classified anymore...'

* * *

Mei was extremely worried at home. Her dad was there silently watching her while reading a newspaper. "M-Mei-chan? Are you alright? You've been acting weird ever since I got home." Mei shook her head, "A-Ah, just waiting for Yuzu." Shou disregarded it and continued reading his newspaper.

Mei suddenly got a buzz from her phone. She looked at it.

"Meet me at XX station tomorrow at 3:30 P.M. If you want the girl."

Mei eyes dilated and gritted her teeth.

* * *

Sorry if it's short and bad! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Yuzu is Werewolf who transforms at night during a full moon and she's a bodyguard for Mei. Mei has no clue that she's a werewolf. (Mei is a witch and Yuzu is a werewolf) (I got the idea from Lumine but the story isn't going to be like Lumine.)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Mei checked her phone constantly, checking the time every second. "3:29 P.M..." Mei muttered. Mei gulped and entered the dark alley way and was encountered by the two men who kidnapped Yuzu. Mei held a tube of red liquid inside. "This is what you wanted right? Hand her over!"

Secretly Mei was extremely nervous. Her legs were shaky.

Suddenly another man appeared behind the two men. "Hahaha, you think we would give her to you that easily? You must be stupid!" The boss struck a nerve. Mei's eyes were boiling, any minute now Mei would demolish them any second.

The boss threw Yuzu against the floor and kicked her. "You want her back? Seriously? This old racked dog?"

Mei snapped. Mei ran towards them and casted a spell.

A light green puff of smoke appeared and suddenly their hands were bind except for the boss. The boss turned into a werewolf which was unknown to Mei and bit into her. Two dots were marked on her, Mei flinched. Mei smacked the boss with her fist and casted another spell. The attack poisoned the people around her.

Mei healed Yuzu and herself.

Mei lifted Yuzu and supported Yuzu with her body. "Let's get out of here..." Mei croaked, Mei still was badly injured and started having side effects. The boss attacked Mei and yanked Yuzu off. Mei kicked the dog boss out of her sight. Yuzu leaned against the wall and her sight blurred until she saw Mei drop to the floor.

Yuzu slowly blinked and the boss picked her up.

Yuzu was lifted up too.

* * *

Shou was watching TV and he turned to the recent TV channel. "Recent Sightings of Werewolves at XX Town! Beware!" Shou turned off the TV and walked out of the house. "Goddamn it."

Shout checked his phone, it was a message from Mei a few hours ago. She wasn't back after she left.

Shou contacted someone from his phone, "I need your help."

The caller answered, "What is it this time? You only call me if something happened to Yuzu-chan."

"..."

"What the hell did you do, Aihara?" The caller responded to the silence angrily. Shou voice cracked, "N-Never mind...I shouldn't have called in the first place. B-Bye."

From the other side of the world,

Ume made an annoyed face, but she calmed down and smiled. Ume called someone in, the man came in and replied, "Yes, Milady?"

"Take me to Japan. Take me to XX Town."

* * *

Sorry it's very short. I don't have the time to upload because I have a lot of summer holiday homework coming up and vacations with my family so I can't as much. I'll try my best as possible! Sorry if it isn't progressing much.


End file.
